Fiction Foundry:Policies
Bureaucrats and administrators reserve the right to block you if you do not comply with this site's list of policies. It goes without saying that all users, including admins, are expected to follow them. Block lengths are determined at an administrator's discretion and know that warnings are completely optional. There is really no excuse for being unable to follow the policies. The most common excuse, "it was my brother/sister/cousin/friend/pet," can't be proven and if you are telling the truth, that indicates your account is insecure and has been compromised and you'll be blocked for security reasons. Policies These follow the guidelines set by the Wikia Guidelines and the Wikia Terms of Use. We also have rules that are Fiction Foundry centric. *'Content:' Fan-fiction is not allowed. What is allowed is original content, that is, anything that you yourself create that is not based on or related to any real life media. This can be a story, show, video game, comic, TV channel, etc. The only exception to this rule is Nickelodeon fan-fiction. Since this wiki was originally a site for Nickelodeon fan-fiction, that type of content is still allowed. *'All Editors are Equal:' "All editors are equal. No one is more important than anyone else. No one's opinion matters more than anyone else's. No one gets any special treatment, including administrators." Administrators are just here to keep the peace so remember they're just editors like everyone else. *'Vandalism:' Nonsensical edits intending to harass another user or degrade an article's quality is what we call vandalism and it is not tolerated under any circumstances. *'Alternate Accounts, Shared Accounts, Sockpuppets, Meatpuppets:' **You're only allowed to have one account on this site. If caught having more and using them here, all of your accounts will be blocked. If you need to switch accounts for whatever reason, notify an admin so we don't think you're breaking the rules. **Accounts cannot be shared between two or more people. **A sockpuppet is a user with one or more accounts that will often speak to, speak about, praise, defend, or support themselves while pretending to be different people. This is pathetic and is, unfortunately, a fairly common problem throughout many online communities. **A meatpuppet is a second user recruited by another user to help support their side of an argument, defend them and whatnot. They will often behave similarly to a sockpuppet and will usually pose as a brother, cousin, real life (off-internet) friend, or some sort of other real life acquaintance. *'Hostility:' No harassment, personal attacks, disrespectful comments, discrimination, baiting, etc. While minor incidents of rudeness are not a huge concern, a consistent aggressive behavior is disruptive and deliberately inciting conflict is counterproductive; both are unacceptable and will warrant blocks. We're human so we will argue no matter what but it is important to stay reasonable and civil during disputes so as to maintain a peaceful editing environment. *'Ban Evading:' Block evasion is when a blocked user attempts to get past their block by using an alternate account. Block evasion will normally result in the user's block being extended by a week, and all alternate accounts used for block evasion will be blocked as well for an indefinite time. *'Vampires:' "Nothing scares potentially valuable contributors away faster than hostility." It's very self-explanatory and ties-in with the hostility policy above, be nice to new users. They may be new to wikis and might not understand how things work. Just keep in mind that we were all equally inexperienced new users at one point. *'Spam:' Comments and random images that have no relevance to the content of a page is what we consider spam. Don't do it. This includes shitposting. Memes, ironic humour (out-universe) and Internet phenomena will not allowed in mainspace articles. Serious content on the mainspace that is under threat will be subject to protection for up to one month. *'Offensive Content:' You cannot post any revolting, obscene or just generally offensive content. Doing so is a violation of Wikia's Term's of Use and is liable to get your account disabled globally. *'Personal Information:' This is the internet and everyone can see what you post so abstain from posting personal information. If you are under the age of 13 you should not have a Wikia account!!! If you do, know that you are violating Wikia's Term's of Use and if you're caught your account will be disabled globally. *'What's Mine isn't Yours:' You cannot use other users' content without their consent. You cannot edit other users' pages without their consent unless you are fixing spelling, grammar, links, categories, etc.